


Ten's Persuasion Skills

by Fineapple



Series: Jaemins Idea Of Doomed [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Persuasion - Freeform, Rough bottom Ten, Smut, Soft Lee Taeyong, Ten persuades Taeyong, Tender Sex, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fineapple/pseuds/Fineapple
Summary: Ten attempts to persuade Taeyong to take him to LA for summer vacation. Ten has a special way that he likes to persuade Taeyong to do things for him. He likes to have things other than words in his mouth to get his point across.~~~~~Read this after chapter 7 of Off the Deep End (Nomin fic)





	Ten's Persuasion Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Read this after chapters 1-7 for this to make total sense. Or just read this because Ten and Taeyong. I have never written smut before so I am honestly not sure how this will turn out. This is only chapter 1, so it is a little slow. More action will be in chapter 2.

 

 

**_New Message from Ten-ssi Love_ **

****

**_Ten-ssi Love: Taeyonggie love_ **

**_Please come home from your class quickly_ **

**_I need to talk to you_ **

**_Are you okay?_ **

**_What’s wrong?_ **

**_Are the kids okay?_ **

**_Ten-ssi Love:Yes_ **

**_Yes_ **

**_Yes_ **

**_Everything is fine dear_ **

**_It’s a surprise_ **

**_Oh dear…_ **

**_I will be home in an hour_ **

**_Ten-ssi Love: Perfect…_ **

**_Love you <3 _ **

****

There was a soft knock at the door. Donghyuck, Mark, Jaemin, and Jeno peaked in. The latter two looked fascinated with the room they were looking in.

 

“Hey Ten. You’re the only adult here so we are asking you.”

 

“Oh wow. So responsible.”

 

“Mark is kinda a secret DJ at a club near here… Can we all go tonight? Johnny will be there. You know him, right?”

 

“Like giant Chicago Johnny?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Okay, bye. Have fun.”

 

“It is that easy? Wow.”

 

“Yes. Now leave. Oh, also Jaemin, you are staying at Jeno’s tonight. Donghyuck, you are with Mark.”

 

“What? Why? Not that I’m complaining…”

 

“Persuasion… Now go children.” Ten gave a cheeky wink hoping to make them leave.

 

The boy all but tripped over themselves trying to get out of the room. The pounding of their feet could be heard in the bedroom making Ten laugh. They were still so innocent. Now Ten had time to get ready. He got up to find in outfit before going to shower. He pulled clothes from his drawers and closet throwing them everywhere. He had to look perfect for Taeyong. He finally decides on a pair of black tight jeans and a silky button-up shirt. He opts for lacey panties and thigh-highs to surprise him under his pants, not that anything would be left to the imagination in those pants.

 

He takes his time in the shower allowing the hot water to run down his skin. He washed his hair with the green tea shampoo that Taeyong loved. He took extra care to make sure he was clean and smooth before getting out. What he didn’t realize was how long he had already taken. Taeyong had gotten home and was going through the food in the kitchen. The music playing in the bathroom was too loud to let Ten hear anything else.

 

Taeyong had arrived about thirty minutes early, but he didn’t think Ten would mind. After all it was his house. He went into the kitchen to make some dinner, he decided for ramen hoping he and Ten could have a relaxing night after all his classes earlier that day. He heard Ten’s loud ass music playing from the upstairs bathroom, it made him smile. The simple things Ten did made him smile, when he wasn’t being a smartass. He leaned up against the counter waited for the food to cook looking though his phone.

 

**_New Message from Hyuck_ **

 

**_Hyuck: I am staying at Mark’s house tonight_ **

**_I am attempting to stay away from Ten and his weird ass plans_ **

**_You are my mom so I don’t care what you say_ **

**_Have fun_ ** ****

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think below. All comments and opinions are appropriated. The next chapter will be posted soon. Read my Nomin fic Off the Deep End. Also read my new Nomin fic You Punched me in the Face over a Dinosaur Toy. You won't regret it :)


End file.
